


The Darcy Lewis Guide to Good Fondue

by jordsy91



Series: How Steve learned to stop worrying and join the 21st Century [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Humor, FuckYeahDarcyLewis, Hydra (Marvel), Pietro Lives, Romance, Sexual Tension, Tropes, WIP, no mrs barton/kids, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Darcy Lewis had known that the perks of the job at Shield included being Steve Rogers' fake wife, she would have taken the offer up years ago. Wherein Darcy and Steve infiltrate Hydra to rescue Bucky, and they find they can't stop having these awkward, sexually charged moments. Darcy will break the sexually repressed Captain if it's the last thing she does -and seeing as they're surrounded by Hydra loyalists, it may well just be.</p><p> </p><p>*Shameless tropes, fluff and romance inside.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing in six years. Constructive feedback welcome and wanted. Hope you enjoy my shameless tropes and my toe-dip back into fanfiction writing. I have a baby now so spare time is practically nonexistent but I'm writing when I can. Comments give me inspiration. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through and editing this story, it will be slow going as I now have a 3 month old bub. Hopefully getting back into some writing soon!

Darcy was running so very late, and was so, so fucked. 

She had been on time this morning when she left Stark Tower to meet with Coulson; something about a very important matter to discuss. One spilt coffee and two cab rides later she arrived at the new Shield HQ. She was twenty minutes late, and wearing clothes that could only be described as unprofessional. But hey, what could she do when she'd wrecked her last clean work outfit? 

So here she was, scrambling into the elevator, removing her headphones and wrapping them around her ipod. She stuffed both into her bag and punched Level 17 into the panel on the elevator wall, flashing her ID badge to confirm clearance. The elevator started to rise. She took a deep composing breath as she leaned against the wall. She hoped Coulson wouldn't be too pissed; she didn't make a habit of being late. She adjusted her tee-shirt making sure the ladies were constrained in the torture device she called a bra, and rubbed her palms on her jeans nervously. The doors opened much too soon, and Darcy mentally crossed her fingers for a happy Phil. She hurried out of the elevator and down the corridor, darting around people as she went.

“Good morning Darcy.” Coulson's assistant Brad greeted her from his desk, shooting her a flirtatious smile. "Mornin' Brad." She flashed a quick friendly grin at him as she adjusted her clothes once more. She shot him a questioning look and nodded to Coulson's door. “You can go right in, they're waiting for you.”

Brad smiled eagerly.

“Thanks Brad.” She said hurriedly, smiling back before she moved to open the door. She wanted to disappear from his sight as fast as possible. Things had been awkward for her around Brad since their not-date last week over lunch and she was happy to have a reason to cut any interactions short. He was nice enough, and genuine at that, but he was painfully bland. Shaking her head, as if to shake her thoughts away, she stepped into the office, closing the door softly behind her. When she looked up, she noticed Steve sitting across from Phil's desk. The two were engaged in what looked to be a serious conversation. She wondered what kind of meeting could possibly be relevant to both her and Steve.

“Nice of you to finally join us Darcy.” Phil looked slightly disapproving as she took her seat in front of his desk, but his tone was devoid of any harshness. Darcy smiled apologetically.

“Sorry guys, I had the most fucked up morning. Stupid taxi driver made me spill my coffee all over myself, and I had to turn right back around and change.” She explained, feeling her face grow warm. Phil looked unimpressed at her language, but now used to it he took it in stride. He nodded in understanding, before taking in a deep breath. He started to explain why they were both there.

“I've called you here because we need you on the field, if you're willing. We want to upgrade your clearance and make you an Agent.” Phil began.

“The field? Why do you need me? I'm a desk jockey!" Darcy laughed. "Seriously though, do you need me to do another PR write up? What's Tony done now?” Darcy continued, surely Phil was pulling her leg with the Agent stuff. If it was field work that needed doing, surely Natasha would be better suited. Natasha with her kick-ass fighting and acting skills. Not Darcy and her minimal defensive skills (mostly her taser) and her 'too-loud-and-obnoxious' temperament. A temperament that most found to be disagreeable.

“No joke, Darcy. Something has come up and there's nobody else than can do this. Nobody we trust, at least. We need someone with a political mind for this mission Darcy. Steve was given input into choosing a partner for this one, and he chose you.” Phil explained.

Well. That was a surprise, despite sharing the same common living space in Stark Tower, they didn't know each other very well. Darcy had always assumed that Steve found her unbearable. He always pulled a face when she made her jokes and innuendos, and more than once she had offended him into leaving the room. Now he was choosing her to work with him?

“Okay, so hypothetically speaking, what would I need to do?” Darcy questioned, looking from Phil to Steve, who looked uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Steve opened his mouth to speak, but it was Phil that started talking.

“We've found The Winter Soldier.” Phil began.  
“Bucky.” Steve corrected.

“Bucky Barnes.” Phil continued apologetically. "Hydra has recaptured him and wiped his memories again, according to our intel. They haven't returned him to his cryo-chamber this time. They've assigned him to a Hydra science facility in Texas. We think they're protecting one of the scientists there, Christian Kossler. He's verging on a breakthrough in the next round of Super Soldier Serum. We can't let that happen.” Darcy nodded in agreement, an army full of guys as strong as Steve but lacking his morals would be very, very bad. Not just for SHIELD, but for everyone.

“Your job will be to pose as an employee with Steve and monitor Christian and Bucky. We have agents on the inside, but their positions are in hiring and maintenance, so while they gain small amounts of information, we someone able to understand what is going on in the labs, with enough clearance in the facility to actually be in the labs and gain intel firsthand. You and Steve will work as a team, and our moles in the facility will act as support in an emergency. You will be using your experience from working with Jane to be Kossler's assistant. From what we hear, Bucky never leaves his side. Once you've gained enough intel on the project; who's had the test serum, who knows and has access to his data, we need you to obtain a sample of it, by any means necessary. Steve will then lead an attack and remove the threat. We also intend to liberate Bucky from Hydra. Steve will be posing as a security grunt.. and you will be posing as a married couple. We can't take the risk of leaving you alone in your own quarters in this facility.”

“Married? In that case, I'm flattered you recommended me, Steve.” Darcy said with a wink, earning her a heated glance from Steve that seemed coupled with embarrassment. That was interesting. “But why not Nat? She's much better at covert ops than I could ever be. I don't have any defense training, either.” 

“We did discuss Natasha, and she would usually be our first choice, but she is known to Hydra, and is already on a classified assignment for Director Fury. Barnes is also trained to recognise a fighter, and he would pick up on Natasha's body language in a heartbeat. Your lack of training actually makes you safer, and Steve will guarantee your safety. He's acting as a member of security, assigned to the same lab floor as you. You were our second choice because you have a political mind, Darcy. You can play the game. And your experience as a lab assistant can't be faked. We need you.”

Steve looked at her pleadingly, and that was it. That was how she became a Shield field agent. Phil's continued explanation was long and gave her a lot to think about. She realised she hadn't yet answered, and Steve was starting to look anxious. "Okay, I'm in. Of course I'll help you get him back, Steve."

Steve, in a rare act of intimacy for him, grasped Darcy's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Thank you Darcy. I really appreciate this."

She nodded, a small nervous smile playing at her lips. "So when do we begin then?"


	2. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a response just in a day. Made me eager to write more.   
> 1/6/15 - I've edited to make some changes. While it makes more logical sense for Steve to adopt a full facial disguise, etc etc, I've decided beardy!Steve is much more fun, so let's suspend disbelief shall we?

After a few hours Darcy and Steve had been prepped sufficiently and had a good understanding of the assignment. They left Coulson's office with a quick goodbye, promising to be back on Monday for further preparations. 

Steve and Darcy had an appointment with the tech department who would be aiding in his disguise development with some new technology. Darcy would be able to escape with minimal changes to her appearance, Coulson had assured her, due to her being unknown to Hydra. She hoped she could keep her hair as it was. Steve would also be fortunate enough to not change much, escaping with growing a beard, using contact lenses and dying his hair a medium brown.

As they left the office Steve approached the door first, holding it open for her and following her out. She thanked Steve with a bright smile.. His ears went slightly red immediately, but he smiled back, clearing his throat. God, but his innocence was adorable.

Brad was still at his desk as they passed, and looked from Darcy to Steve, appearing slightly put out as they passed him.

"See you later Darcy, Captain. " He called out after them, and they responded in kind.

When they reached the end of the corridor, Steve pressed the button for the elevator, and they waited in silence. The doors soon slid open, and he stood aside and gestured for her to go in first. 

"Thanks Steve, ever the gentleman." She grinned as she pressed the button for Floor 13, where her office was located. "So," she continued, "my first field mission.. aren't you afraid I'll mess it up?" Steve shook his head.

"No I think you'll do great Darcy, like Phil said, you have the mind for this. You're unknown as a field Agent, so you're much less likely to be recognised. Natasha also recommended you. She said she's shown you a few moves? You still hold yourself like a civilian." Steve mused, tilting his head to give her an appraising glance. 

Darcy nodded. "Yeah, after that last Hydra incident when the office went into lockdown, she taught me some stuff. I didn't like feeling useless, but I draw the line at formal training, I'm just not cut out for that stuff." She explained. Steve nodded in understanding as the elevator came to a stop. The doors slid open.  
"Well this is me. Better go and sort out all this paperwork before I hand PR over to Jennings next week or it'll be a nightmare. I'll catch you at the Tower." She stepped out, and the doors started closing. Steve gave her an adorably dorky wave through the gap, bulging biceps reminding her just how long she'd been single. 

"Goodbye, Darcy." 

"God grant me the strenth to not climb him like a tree." She whispered like a mantra as she turned around and headed to her office, definitely not thinking about Steve Rogers. She could've sworn she heard a bark of choked laughter as she started walking, but there was nobody around but her. She needed to concentrate if she was going to get this mountain of paperwork finished before 5. And damn if she was going to work overtime in her last proper Friday night in the forseeable future.

\--------

It took her until 6 that night to get all of her paperwork done, and she was definitely dying for vodka and all other manner of spirits by the end of it. She gathered her things, leaving her office tidy and barren. She stepped onto the sidewalk upon exiting the building - cleverly disguised as a credit union headquarters - hailing the first cab she saw. After fighting the peak hour traffic and forking out a generous tip to the driver who had used a few illegal but effective manoeuvres to bypass the worst of it, she trudged to the elevator. She hoped that another infamous Avengers party was taking place tonight. If not, she was going to make one happen. This time, sans-Ultron and other life threatening villains, hopefully.

She headed to her room first, to dump her stuff off and change. She freshened up and slipped into a lacy black dress and some black flats, smacked on some lip balm and ran her fingers through her hair. Smiling in approval at her reflection, she headed back out and stepped into the elevator, asking JARVIS to take her to the common floor. The common room was still and quiet when she arrived, and she wandered around, looking for one of her friends. She needed a drink and gossip with the girls in order to face the reality that was her new assignment. She was sure she would make a fool of herself otherwise. 

It was on the rooftop balcony that the she eventually found everyone, cheering at Clint doing a kegstand. Thor and Tony were holding his legs and Nat wielded the tap. Jane appeared to be on one of her rare breaks from the lab. When Jane spotted her, she raced over, drink in hand and already slightly flushed from the alcohol. 

"Darce! We heard about your assignment, and seeing as Clint and Tasha are leaving soon too, we decided to throw a going away party." Jane said, taking another swig of her drink, waving her hand in their general direction.

"I'm down with that. I need a huge drink, then I need girl talk. I'm going to go crazy working with Steve, I'll end up jumping his bones, Jane." Darcy bemoaned. She heard another choking sound, similar to the one before, and looked over at Steve who was choking on his drink. Tony pat him on the back jokingly, looking on in amusement. Shit, had he heard her? "Damn super hearing." She mumbled to herself, hooking arms with Jane and steering them towards the bar. If she got drunk enough, she might just forget she'd said that, come morning.


	3. Kegstands, Conversations and Shots, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to play around with multiple POVs this chapter, namely Darcy and Steve. Gratuitous drinking fun in this one, and a bit more development.

**Steve**

Steve was sipping down a beer (for all the good it would do, but he enjoyed the taste), when he noticed Darcy's arrival. She was now wearing a lacy black number that made it even harder to ignore his attraction to her. He noticed Pietro glancing appreciatively at her from where he stood with his sister, and decided he needed to strike up a conversation with Darcy before he did. 

Steve was still looking over Darcy, contemplating how to strike up a conversation, when Jane approached her. It wasn't ideal, but it least it wasn't Pietro. He watched as the two chatted, and noted Darcy looked edgy. He started towards them to see if she was okay, if she was still okay with her assignment. As he got closer, he was sure he heard his name. He immediately thought the worst, as Darcy cringed when she noticed him. It was then that he heard her comment about him. He choked on his drink in shock and amusement, and Tony joined him, jokingly patting him on the back and laughing. When he recovered, he fished for something to talk about to take the light off his embarrassment. He smiled in relief as Bruce joined them.

"So Darcy's agreed to help me infiltrate that Hydra facility." He offered as a conversation starter, and pulled a long sip of his beer. 

Bruce nodded. "Yeah I heard, how did the meeting go? I told you she'd say yes.. How'd she take it? Was she surprised you chose her?" 

"Sort of, I think. She seemed to be holding back on the questions though, which kinda works out better at the moment. I chose her because I know her potential, but I don't want her to think I'm all creepy-stalker about her. I sort of implied that Coulson had more final say. Didn't want her to think I chose her as a ploy to get in her pants." He explained, eyes scanning around the rooftop to make sure she wasn't in earshot. He spotted her at the bar with Nat and Jane, distracted. He decided he could speak more freely.

"Did you?" Tony questioned, raising his eyebrows slightly. Steve shared a look with Bruce, but shook his head no. Steve had confided in Bruce of his feelings towards Darcy, but only Bruce. Of course he wanted more than to get into her pants. He didn't, however, need the meddling the team was bound to do if anybody else knew. He didn't want that kind of embarrassment hanging over his head. He had a sneaking suspicion that Nat was onto him, though. She was scary that way, he swore she could tap in to everybody's thoughts like a telepath, like Wanda. He assumed Wanda knew too, but he couldn't tell. That woman was a master of body language, including changing her own.

"Of course I didn't choose her for that, Tony. You know I'd never. It's not like that." He assured. He paused, taking another sip of his drink. "Am I attracted to her? Of course, aren't we all? But she really does fit the bill. Someone unrecognisable to Hydra, lab assistant experience, and she's good at politics. I've seen her spar with Nat, she's good, but not too good. She's the best for the job." Steve said, and Tony held his hands up in surrender, chuckling.

"Okay, okay. I meant no offence. I know you're not that kinda guy." He said, still smirking, knowing he'd hit a nerve.

"I know." Steve conceded, relaxing and finally smiling. He felt so tense lately at the prospect of getting Bucky back. The pressure of the mission coupled with his attraction for Darcy would probably drive him up the wall by the end of it all. He took a deep calming breath. She was just a dame.. Why couldn't he have inherited Bucky's skills with ladies? He was sure Bucky would have known all the right things to say. They would've been going steady by now. Was that what he even wanted from her? Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he decided to change the subject. 

\------------

**Darcy**

Meanwhile, as Steve, Tony and Bruce continued their conversation, Darcy was having one of her own with Jane and Natasha, who'd joined them after Clint's keg-stand.

"I swear to God he heard me guys, what if he thinks I'm creepy and decides to choose somebody else to go with?" Darcy groaned, still glowing bright red from the embarrassment of being overhead. Natasha shook her head calmly with a smirk on her face.

"Darcy I guarantee that Steve would be blushing as red as you are right now if he'd heard. I wouldn't worry too much." Natasha said with a knowing look that Darcy decided to ignore. She knew that he was way out of her league, and so did he, judging by the way he usually avoided her like the plague. She appreciated Nat lying for the benefit of her feelings, but she wasn't stupid. It was then that Wanda joined them, tequila in hand. Bless her, she always knew what Darcy needed. She snatched the bottle with a smile and a thankyou, taking a long pull before replying.

"Whatever Nat, he heard. He'll avoid me even more now. Why can't the ground open up and swallow me whole every time I'm about to say something stupid in front of him?" She lamented, drinking straight Tequila from the bottle. She scrunched her face up at the taste and Jane cringed.

"How the hell can you drink that shit straight?" Jane said, slurring slightly. Darcy just shrugged and took another pull.

"Just you watch, soon she'll be calling body shots, and we'll see just how interested Steve is." Natasha predicted, eyeing Darcy's half-empty bottle. Jane nodded sagely, before standing up and walking over to Thor, whose turn it now was to do a keg-stand. 

"I'm serious, Darcy. Steve doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know how to talk to women." Natasha assured, and Wanda nodded in agreement, though Darcy felt no better.

 

As predicted, the night led to Darcy co-coordinating body shots with the tequila, lemon and salt. She rounded up the group with Nat's help - no one wanted to say no to Natasha; she knew everybody's secrets. With Natasha on-side, they even rounded up Steve, who was looking uncomfortable and reluctant at the prospect of participating.

"So, who first?" Darcy questioned, looking around the group for a volunteer. Clint stepped forward, shrugging and grinning.

"Me!" He said, and hopped up on the bar with surprising agility for someone so drunk. Darcy grinned, Clint was always up for a good laugh. It was a shame she didn't have a crush on him, though she thought Nat might take issue with that. He was like her spirit animal, her partner in crime. As Clint pulled his shirt up, she noticed Steve looking disapproving. After sharing a glance with Nat, she decided to put on a show. Stupid uptight bastard wasn't going to wreck her night or shame her for having fun. She was a grown-ass woman. 

Natasha a line of salt down the center of Clint's abs, and splashed some Tequila in his bellybutton. She finished with a wedge of lemon in his mouth, and Darcy set to work, licking up the salt as she traveled down to the alcohol pooling on his belly. She swirled her tongue like a pro, _'enjoy that, Captain uptight'_ , and finally met her mouth with his, stealing the lemon wedge with her teeth. Clint sat up laughing a midst the rowdy cheers of the group, Tony's the loudest. He gave her a high five, pulling his shirt back down and surprising everyone by choosing Tony as his victim for the next shot. 

As Darcy stumbled away from the bar to rejoin the group, she caught Steve's gaze. 

"See Darce, told you he's into you. Totally jealous." Natasha said, nodding in Steve's direction. "Hey Cap!" She shouted, catching Steve's attention. "You should do Darcy next!" 

Steve froze for a second, before surprising everyone and agreeing. Darcy turned to Nat and whispered "What the fuck was that?" 

Natasha just laughed and pushed her towards the bar. "Trust me, you'll thank me."

\--------  
**Steve**

When Darcy rounded everyone up to do body shots, Steve cringed. He didn't understand the fascination with such an intimate act in front of all their friends. In private he would be more than willing, but he was too worried about being the laughing stock in front of everybody. One of Steve's crosses to bear was that the super soldier serum equated to super amounts of sex hormones running through his veins, with not so super control for those hormones. He was hyper-sensitive to getting excited at the drop of a hat, and he could never look anybody in the eye again if they noticed such a reaction to a silly drinking game.

All that being counted though, he'd hoped Darcy would pick him, and was decidedly jealous when Clint volunteered. He caught Nat's eye, and a pointed look from her, and a nod from him later and he was suddenly being propositioned. He looked at Darcy, who seemed more than willing and decided to go for it. He shrugged off the cheers of surprise from the guys and took hold of Darcy, lifting her by the hips until she rested on the bar. She started to lay back, and promptly passed out. He moved to catch her, simultaneously thanking and cursing the gods above for that missed opportunity. 

When Jane offered to let Darcy sleep in her room, Steve volunteered to carry her downstairs, being the only sober one. He made sure she was comfortable, and left her with a glass of water before disappearing to his apartment for what would be a very cold shower. He decided it was for the best though, she didn't need him falling over himself and behaving like a love-struck moron. It was shaping up to be awkward already without any more sexual tension in the midst.

 

\--------

**Darcy**

Darcy woke up the next day on Jane's couch with a raging hangover. The last thing she remembered was walking towards the bar, then it went fuzzy. She sat up, finding Thor at the small dining table. He grinned at her widely, munching on a pop tart.

"What the hell happened last night?" She groaned, sitting up and holding her head. Shit, did she really get a body shot from _Steve?_

"You organised body shots then passed out as soon as Steve helped you up on the bar, Darce." Jane said, poking her head out of the kitchenette. She set a coffee down in front of Darcy, and handed her some aspirin, which she gladly accepted. 

"Oh no." She groaned. "How did I end up here?" Darcy questioned.

"Steve carried you down here. Thor would have but he was pretty drunk." Jane answered, and Thor nodded happily like "yep, that's me, I was trashed." At least she wasn't the only drunk one, then.

 

"Of course I did. Just my luck." She quipped, sipping down some coffee. "So did I really make out with Clint's bellybutton?" 

Jane just nodded, looking amused and slightly too smug for Darcy's liking. "Steve was very jealous."

"Oh shut up." Darcy just grumbled, putting her head on the crook of her elbow and contemplating just how much money she'd need to run away to Mexico. She was decidedly NOT thanking Nat right now.


	4. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up and Steve's competitive streak shows.

Later on that day when Darcy's hangover had all but disappeared, she decided it was time to brave food again. She headed up to the communal kitchen, humming to herself softly. She was rifling through the walk-in pantry for something to make when she heard someone else come in.

"Steve!" She greeted, turning in the small space to see him. "I hear I owe you an apology, sorry for the whole passing out on you thing." She said with a cringe. Steve just laughed and waved it off. 

"Don't worry, just make sure you don't drink so much next time." He said with a wink and a shit-eating grin.  
"Sure thing, Captain." She said smoothly. He patted her arm mock-condescendingly and grabbed some Ramen, leaving her in the pantry to think about what just happened.

 

That little shit. Was he just flirting with her? 

"Game on, Cap." She whispered to herself with a smirk, unbuttoning the top button of Thor's borrowed shirt. Jane had changed Darcy into a comfy button-down flannelette shirt in the night, for which Darcy was now grateful. She checked her cleavage, and decided another button had to go. She thought about her next move, and decided she knew just the thing. She eyed the waffle mix on the top shelf, just out of her reach. She stood on the tips of her toes and reached for it, to no avail. Perfect. She extended her arms above her head, knowing full well that the shirt rode up enough that it only just covered her panties. She started jumping and making noises of difficulty, reaching for the blue box.

Just as she'd expected he would, Steve came to investigate the noises Darcy was making. As he turned the corner, he caught the sight of Darcy's long, shapely legs-and oh sweet Jesus was that her panties? His mouth went immediately dry, and he had to discreetly adjust his jeans. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and she turned around. Her shirt was unbuttoned dangerously low enough for him to see some ample - and bare - cleavage. He caught on immediately to her intentions. If she wanted to play, he'd play. Virgin he may be, but he knew full well the effect he had on women. It was time to become Sexy Steve ™. 

"Need a hand?" He asked, smiling his most charming smile, approaching her and the offending waffle mix. 

"Yes please," she nodded, "the waffle mix." He nodded, and she went to move out of the way. He blocked her exit, leaning over her and retrieving the box. He placed a steadying hand on the small of her back as he leant across her, feeling her warmth through the soft shirt. He stepped back, hand trailing across to her hip before falling at his side. He gave her his best innocent face, handing her the box. "Thanks Steve." Darcy said. They both knew full well what the other was doing. Steve decided to head back to the kitchen while he still possessed his self-control. 

Darcy breathed a heavy sigh in the pantry, feeling hot and bothered. Steve heard her mumble to herself "you win this round, dammit." Apparently she still hadn't caught on to his super hearing. He just chuckled quietly to himself, eating his noodles and watching her cook her food, appreciating the view. 

"Are you feeling better today?" He asked, winding noodles on his fork and taking a bite. Darcy turned around to reply, and she'd obviously regrouped because Jesus fuck another button was gone now. Red lace peaked out at him from the now deep v in the shirt. When the fuck did that happen? 

"I had a rough morning but I'm good now. I'm betting that Tony has something in store for tonight, so I'm gonna load up on food and have a quiet afternoon." She said, turning back to the waffles which were just about done. "I think I'm gonna watch some old movies, if you want to join." She offered. Steve choked out his answer - a strangled "yes" as she reached up for a plate out of the cupboard, exposing the edge of that red lace again. What nearly broke him was when she leaned over the edge of the chest freezer to find the ice cream. He was about to make his move - ready toss her over his shoulder, caveman-style if she'd have him, when Clint walked in and whistled low.

"I just saw Darcy's Arse-ie!" He shouted childishly. Darcy popped back up as if spring-loaded, shooting a glare at Clint. Everybody knew what that meant - as if a bell had rung alerting him to booty, Tony appeared. His eyes were alight with mischief as he rounded the corner, spotting Darcy.

"I heard a booty call. Came as fast as I could." He winked at Darcy, high-fiving Clint. Steve groaned internally at the interruption. Darcy just snorted a laugh, turning around to dish up her food. When she turned back, Steve noticed her shirt sat a little lower on her legs and the three buttons open had changed to only one. She was playing seductress for his eyes only, apparently. The thought made him hard all over again. Clint and Tony shared a knowing look, silently agreeing to investigate later.

"I swear you guys are horny teenagers." Darcy said as she settled in next to Steve with her food. Steve secretly agreed, though he wasn't much better than them right now. Meanwhile, he was the focal point of two knowing stares courtesy of Tony and Clint. Okay, so maybe they had a point. Steve nodded in surrender, and they ate in companionable silence, joined by Tony and Clint. Steve knew he would be having a "guy talk" with the two as soon as Darcy disappeared. Feeling reluctant, he excused himself to go have a shower, hoping to escape by avoidance.

If there was one thing Darcy was sure of when she left to shower afterwards, it was that she'd won. She was unsure just what that meant for their mission, though. Not wanting to fuck things up, she decided to be a little less obvious next time. Her cheeks flushed a warm pink as she remembered the look in Steve's eyes. She was pretty sure that if they hadn't been interrupted, she was getting lucky on the kitchen bench. _All in time,_ she mused. After all, she was going to be his fake-wife in a place where nobody knew them. The things she could get away with.. she shivered at the thought, hopping in the shower to freshen up. Steve had offered to join her on her afternoon of movie watching, and she thought it might be wiser if she actually put some real clothes on for that.


	5. Makeovers and Motorcycles

"So this is what you call a classic movie?" Steve asked, pulling a face at the DVD case Darcy was holding up. Darcy gasped in faux-offence, holding her hand to her heart.

"George of the Jungle is a classic, Steve. Just trust me." She assured, popping the disc in the player. 

"Okay, but you owe me. I choose next time." Steve said. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, stretching out to be more comfortable. 

Darcy nodded, "seems fair," she said, sitting on the lounge herself. She was wrapped up and warm in her fluffy dressing gown, which covered her short shorts and baggy tee. Something told her that keeping covered was a good idea if they wanted to avoid putting on a show for any of the passers-by that were sure to pop in tonight. Pietro was a horrible flirt for one thing, and The Avengers were horrible gossips. They were too nosy for their own good when it came to boundaries and privacy. Darcy had learned this the hard way when Clint had dropped from the air vent in her room in the first week of her living there. Since then Darcy had made sure to cover up when she heard sounds in the ceiling. She had narrowly avoided being seen in compromising positions several times before she eventually learned not to leave her bathroom in any state of undress.

Steve was dying to know what was under that robe, of that much he was sure. The movie was halfway through, and Steve was more focused on the strip of leg he could see between the fold of the robe she was wearing. He was interrupted from further thought of investigation by the unwelcome approach of Tony. 

"Ooh, George of the Jungle. A classic, nice choice Lewis." He said, plopping down on the lounge between them. He leaned back and put both arms along the back of the lounge, grinning at the looks he was receiving from Steve.

It was going to be a long night if Tony was joining them. Steve kept hoping he'd leave, but he was shit out of luck, he realised. It wasn't long before everybody had joined them, sitting around them and on the floor when all the available spots had been taken. This was when Steve realised it was in his best interests to just stop avoiding Tony and Clint for the dreaded talk. Tony had proven his point, and Steve caught his eye, nodding reluctantly. Tony just smirked victoriously. Damn him and his smart-assery.

By the end of the night, Steve was well and truly fed up, and it was with a new resolve that he decided he'd need to up his game. He had a long time ahead of him posing as Darcy's husband, and that meant one on one time with her. He'd be putting that to use, it was time to turn the charm on.

\-----------

On Monday morning, Darcy woke with a spring in her step. Today was the day she was meeting with the "Master of Disguise" at Shield, to go over cover stories and appearance alteration. She hopped out of bed, and showered quickly. She shaved her legs, dried and curled her hair and applied her usual winged eyeliner and red lipstick. She wore a knee-length pencil skirt and a blouse, finishing off with a simple pearl necklace and blue flats.  
When Darcy arrived at SHIELD HQ she barely had time for a coffee before she was being rushed to her first meeting. She walked into the large room with a sense of foreboding. She wasn't keen to go changing her appearance too dramatically, and she hoped she could escape with minimal change. She caught Steve's eye as she walked towards him and a tall, dark-haired man. 

"Morning Steve," she nodded in greeting, and turned to the other man, "hi, I'm Darcy. I'm guessing you're the master of disguises?" She quipped, offering her hand to the man. He smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners and dimples appearing on his cheeks. 

"I am. I'm Jack, nice to meet you Darcy. So I understand you two need the full re-haul, huh?" He said, shaking her hand gently yet firmly. Darcy cringed and nodded. 

"I'm hoping for not too much change, but just enough to keep me hidden. Stevie-boy here needs a full makeover." She joked, elbowing Steve gently.

"Stevie-boy?" Steve mouthed to her incredulously. She just shrugged. He shook his head with a grin. "I need a clean slate. Do what you must." He said jokingly, but his jaw was set and tense. Darcy figured he was liking this makeover as much as she was. 

"Okay, I'll be honest, Darcy here is the easy one to disguise. You'll take a bit more work. How about you two come and sit, and we can go through some ideas?" He offered, gesturing to the right. There was a coffee table to the right, surrounded by comfortable looking armchairs. Darcy followed his lead, sipping from her coffee. She ended up seated in the middle armchair, between Steve and Jack. 

"So what are you thinking with me, Jack?" Darcy asked, leaning forward to look over his notes that were spread out on the table.

"I'm thinking we change your hair, nothing too crazy but a change of colour and a slight re-style. We'll also give you some coloured contact lenses to suit your prescription, which will be a dark brown. We're going for nondescript, so basic is best." He explained, showing Darcy a photoshopped image of her with deep red hair and dark brown eyes. Darcy studied the photo, and reluctantly agreed that it wasn't the worst look she could have been saddled with. At least it wasn't blonde. She had attempted one little home do-it-yourself dye that had made her the butt of a lot of jokes in Stark Tower for a month. Her hair had gone some shade between techno-orange and Weasley. After that she had stuck to her usual, natural colour.

"This isn't too bad. Is this it?" She asked, gesturing to the photo.

"There's a bit more to it, you'll have to forego the usual eyeliner and lipstick and go for a more natural look. We want to avoid any similarities that we can. Even if you're not known to Hydra, we can never be too careful." Jack said, and Darcy nodded in understanding.

"Okay, so hair, eyes, and makeup. I can handle that." She said, leaning back and relaxing. It was now time to put the heat on Steve. She gave him a sympathetic nod as he leaned forward to start discussions with Jack. 

When all was said and done with Steve he was going to look totally different. They were colouring his hair to a deep brown, which Darcy was supposed to help him maintain with fortnightly touch-ups to prevent regrowth showing through. He was growing a big beard (Darcy noticed he had already stopped shaving) and using hazel contact lenses. He was also going to have to leave the shield behind, as it would be a direct tip-off to Hydra if Captain America's shield turned up in their facility.

Once all plans were in place, the rest of the day was spent undergoing these changes, led by Jack and his team of hairdressers and various others. Darcy was glad to keep most of the length of her hair once all was said and done. She didn't think she could rock the short red hair look quite as well as Nat had. She caught sight of herself in the mirror once they were finished with her. She felt estranged from her appearance, but also sort of empowered as she caught the chocolate-eyed redhead in the mirror. She was going to be a kick-ass spy. She was going to do it for Steve and for Bucky and to prove herself as a worthwhile person. Living with a bunch of superheroes and secret agents made one feel inadequate, but it was now Darcy's turn to show her worth. She felt confident as she met back up with Steve, whose hair was now much darker. His face was still his own, and Darcy assumed he was going to apply the lenses and remove them when it suited, like her. 

"Looking tall dark and tense, Steve." Darcy teased, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah." He nodded, squeezing back and swallowing hard. His brow was creased, and Darcy could just tell what he was thinking. 

"We'll get him back. It'll be worth it in the end." She assured him, rubbing her thumb along the back of his hand, before releasing it. 

"I know, I'm just sick of waiting. I need to do something or I'll combust with all this nervous energy."

"How about we get going, then? We can pick up some Chinese food, help each other pack and we can rehearse our backstories till we know them better than we know our real stories." Darcy offered. Steve nodded in keen agreement.

"A feed sounds great. Did you bring your car?" He asked as they started to leave the room, waving their goodbyes to Jack and his team.

"Nope, I caught a cab." Darcy answered.

"How do you feel about motorcycles?" Steve asked, grinning sheepishly.

"I love them! But I'm in a skirt.." She lamented lamely, patting her legs.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you decent." He said with a wink. They got in the elevator and Steve pressed the button for the basement. Darcy's cheeks flushed at the implications of that wink, and she poked him with a single finger.

"Rude." She winked, following him to their ride home. The little shit just grinned more, his whole face screaming 'sorry not sorry.'


	6. Covered in Rain

Steve stuck to his word about keeping Darcy decent, and helped her onto his bike first before settling himself in front of her. She was wrapped up in his leather jacket at his insistence, after he had assured her he didn't need it. "Really Darcy, I don't feel the cold. Take it." So she had conceded, and was now covered down to her mid thighs in his jacket, and wearing his helmet. The helmet had been a non-argument, because yeah, super-soldier - he was gonna be fine without it. Even swimming in his clothes like she was, she was still gorgeous - probably more so, for wearing his clothes. He took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around his middle, and hoped her hands wouldn't stray south, or he ran the risk of crashing. He started the bike and they flew through the parking garage at speed, merging with the busy New York traffic effortlessly. And if he kept going just a bit faster, or took turns just a bit tighter just to feel her hold onto him tighter? Well, who could blame him?

Their plans to pick up dinner were foiled when the dark clouds above them decided to start raining, thunder rolling in with the promise of lightning to follow. Steve felt himself get soaked immediately, and was glad that Darcy would be largely spared from the rain with the helmet and jacket on. While he couldn't get sick from the rain and cold anymore, she could, and starting their mission while sick wouldn't be good for her. He made the executive decision to head straight home, intending to use Jarvis to order their dinner. Darcy's arms were still wrapped around him, and he felt them tighten even further as she fought the slippery rain for purchase. He pushed the bike even faster, avoiding the potholes and puddles on the way which would surely send them flying. It was with relief that he caught sight of Stark Tower, pressing the button on his handlebars to open the parking garage around the back. He weaved through the traffic, sighing with relief when the rain stopped pelting his face as they entered. He pulled into his spot, and parked the bike before dismounting as gracefully as he could with sopping wet clothes. He remembered his manners, and helped Darcy off the bike, helping her out of the over sized jacket before attending to himself. He heard her laughter before she even took the helmet off, and pouted at her playfully, before shrugging at his predicament, throwing his arms up in good humor to give her a good look at him.

"You're absolutely soaked, Steve!" Darcy said sympathetically, placing his helmet on one of the handlebars. He noticed her eyes linger on his skin tight t-shirt and realised it had gone transparent in the rain. He guessed that was kind of a win.

"At least you managed to avoid the worst, can't have you getting sick." Steve replied, lifting the hem of his shirt and twisting it to wring some water out of it. If it gave her a good view of his lower stomach, it was totally not on purpose. His hair was flat and sticking to his face, and he flicked it back with one hand, trying to keep the water out of his eyes.

"Yeah I got lucky, you're like a drowned rat. C'mere." Darcy said, stepping closer to him and getting him to duck so she could run her fingers through his hair, brushing the worst of the water out and leaving it damp and spiky. 

"I can't go inside like this, I'll drip water everywhere." Steve lamented, his jeans were heavy and stiff with the weight of the water. Darcy nodded in agreement, looking around the garage. 

"Jarvis, does Tony keep any towels nearby?" Darcy asked, knowing it was a long shot. She was surprised to her the AI answer that there were some towels in a closet just around the corner, and she went to find them to have something else to do other than ogle Steve's wet chest. She returned with a fluffy white towel large enough to be a single bed sheet, to find a shirtless Steve looking embarrassed and appreciative as he accepted the towel.

"Thanks, Darcy. Lucky they keep towels down here." Steve said awkwardly to break the tension of being shirtless. 

"No problem. Do you want me to leave so you can lose the jeans? I mean, they're not gonna dry in a hurry." She replied gesturing to the elevator. 

"No it's ok, do you mind turning around for a second though? I have a feeling it would be worse to be caught alone and in a towel than it would to be with you. I don't want them to think I walk around like this for fun." He joked, and Darcy nodded before turning around and jokingly assuring him that his innocence was safe with her. 

"Sure it is, Darcy." He winked at her as she turned around to see the towel wrapped around his waist, wrung out clothes bundled in his arms to stop most of the dripping.

"Come on you cheeky bastard. You've got goosebumps." She retorted, leading the way to the elevator. When they reached their floor, she walked down the hall with Steve, leaving him at his room. "Meet me at mine after you've showered, I'll order dinner." He nodded in thanks and darted into his room before anyone could spot him and get the wrong idea about why he was naked in the hallway.

 

Darcy went back to her room, changing and putting her slightly wet clothes in the wash before ordering dinner and having a quick shower to warm her chilled skin. She dressed in warm pajamas - there was nothing better than a shower and warm pajamas after being caught in the rain. It didn't take long for Steve to arrive once she was dressed, and he looked flushed and warm from his own shower, dressed casually in sweats and a tank top.

"I've ordered food, it shouldn't be long. Come on in." Darcy gestured, and he thanked her as he walked in, claiming a seat on the lounge and placing a notepad and pen on the coffee table. 

"I forgot to mention before.. I spoke to Coulson, and I've convinced him to let us come up with our own back story. Easier to remember if we create it." Steve said, gesturing to the notepad.

"That's a good idea, I was wondering how I was gonna keep up with Shield's story." Darcy said, settling in next to Steve. "So, where did we meet? That seems like a good place to start." 

 

"At college? Shield has falsified study records for us from Arizona State University. We can say we shared a class and hit it off?" Steve offered, looking to Darcy.

"Okay. Our first date was dinner and dancing. Anniversary is October 7th? That's the day we met, so we married then?" Darcy said. It was all feeling very surreal, planning their 'relationship' history as she crushed on Steve.

It didn't take them long to flesh out the basics of their story, and they paused for their dinner before returning to their planning and adding more details in as inspiration struck them. They agreed to meet for the next few nights to go over their stories and make sure they knew them before they left for their mission. They were due to depart on Friday, so they had four days to pack and prepare. Now their disguises were mostly in place, they were to avoid Shield HQ again for security's sake. That was okay, though, Darcy thought. It would give them time to prepare and be as ready as they could be by Friday.

Steve left for his room late that night, feeling sure that he had made the right call involving Darcy in this mission. He just needed to reign his flirting in. She was beautiful, and god he wanted her. But he owed it to Bucky to focus and keep distractions to a minimum. Once they were in the Hydra facility, it had to be all business. He wondered if he was capable of that when it came to Darcy. The thought kept him awake long into the night, and ensured sleep didn't come to him easily. When he awoke in the morning it was to the revelation that he wasn't going to be able to compartmentalise with this. He was just going to have to exercise some self control and ensure that flirting aside, they didn't over complicate this with sex. He was going to draw a line and make sure they didn't cross it. For Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence - morning sickness. Bleh. I'm considering making this an OT3 fic - Bucky/Darcy/Steve. I'll be taking opinions into account though - what do you all think?  
> EDIT- 1/6/15. The people have spoken, no OT3. Maybe next time. :)
> 
> Also you can find me on Tumblr at http://jord-el.tumblr.com/ :)


	7. Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my long-ass absence! The bracelet mentioned is more of a bangle. If you're having trouble imagining it, it's something similar to this. http://www.petermcbride.com/bangles/images/bang00.jpg

Friday had rolled around before Darcy knew it, and it came with no small amount of nerves. She ate her breakfast in the kitchen, and it felt like cardboard as she swallowed it with her dry mouth. She was unbearably anxious about this mission, and living with Steve seemed like the tip of the iceberg. She was going to have to watch her flirting. She was going to have to convincingly play another person. That meant reigning in her inner smartass, and watching her mouth constantly. She looked at the watch on her wrist, and a quick glance told her she had twenty minutes before it was time to leave. Her and Steve would be leaving the tower by foot, before rendezvousing with Shield at the Starbucks on the corner of 5th and 33rd Street. They were to be picked up by a taxi, driven by a Shield agent. Steve knew the service number of the cab they needed, so Darcy decided to leave the logistical worries of this part of their departure to him.

Darcy had initally thought to pack a suitcase of her belongings to take with her, but had later been told by Coulson that she could only pack a few personal, non-identifying items in a small bag. Shield was going to provide her with the rest of her things, clothing - and a new ipod - included. This meant that at least she didn't need to worry about carting around a bulky suitcase for a while yet, as she'd be getting a pre-packed one courtesy of Shield when she exited the taxi. She cleaned up her breakfast mess, leaving her room spotless and decided to head up to the common room where the remaining Avengers and Jane would be to say goodbye. 

She stepped in the elevator. "Common room please Jarvis."

"As you wish Darcy." Jarvis replied as the elevator kicked to life.

"Thanks man, I'm gonna miss you while I'm gone, J-man." She said humourously, trying to get herself in a better mood to face the others.

"And I you, Darcy." Jarvis replied. The elevator opened, and Darcy was faced with her friends. They were all chatting amongst themselves, half-watching some breakfast news tv show while they waited to say their goodbyes. She noticed Steve standing ramrod straight with a definite "Captain" air about him. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she wasn't the only nervous one, but she definitely sympathised. He handled his nerves better than her though, she noticed, seeing his demeanor change when she met his eyes. He went from uncomfortable to reassuring in a split second, and she realised it was easy to see why he was the unofficial leader of the team.

"Morning everyone." Darcy greeted warmly, sitting on one of the sofas.

"Wow, Darce. You look so different." Jane marveled, looking into Darcy's now brown eyes and tugging at her red hair. Jane had been MIA for the last few days as she was verging on a breakthrough, so this was the first time she was seeing Darcy's new look. It was obvious she hadn't slept yet, from the dark circles under her eyes and the coffee she nursed.

"I know, I feel like Nat with this hair colour. First thing I'm doing when I get home is going straight back to brown. I miss seeing myself in the mirror already!" She joked. Jane nodded sympathetically.

"You'll do great Darce. And you look fine." She reassured her, leaning back against Thor tiredly. Everyone offered their words of support, and Tony in a rare show of caring gave her a plain bracelet with a single Sapphire and two diamonds. 

"It's a modified Widow's Bite. Spin the Sapphire twice and it'll activate tracking. It won't spin unless you use force. The top layer will also become electrically charged with a third spin. Not as good as your taser but good enough to get a head start if you need it. Be careful with this." He warned, putting the bracelet around her wrist. Darcy noticed it was rubber backed, but gold coloured to blend in. She hoped that would be enough to avoid her getting shocked, and resolved to only use it if she really needed to. She thanked Tony with a smile and a hug, promising to be careful. 

It didn't take long to say their farewells, and before Darcy knew it, she was stepping into the elevator again, this time with Steve. They shared a look that spoke of nerves, and the gravity of their assignment. She was surprised when Steve's large, warm hand took hers and squeezed gently. 

"It's just a few months, and I'll be right there with you. I promise, I won't let anything bad happen." He assured her. She nodded. She knew he meant what he said, and she believed him. He practically single-handedly took down Hydra last time, so she knew that there wasn't anyone better suited to protect her. The mission's success hinged on her abilities at acting and gaining intel. It was a huge responsibility, but she couldn't fail. It wasn't just Steve's happiness at stake, it was the safety of the whole world. She'd seen the damage Steve could do, the damage Winter Soldier had done. She hated to think what Hydra could do with unlimited bad guys and the right serum formula. Hell, she hated to think what Shield could do with the right formula. The serum shouldn't be given to just anybody. She was facing a moral and ethical dilemma when it came to obtaining the serum sample, and decided to discuss with Steve whether they should retrieve a sample at all.

"Steve, with the serum. It doesn't sit right with me to bring back a sample that anyone with the right clearance in Shield can get their hands on. Do you think I should really bring a sample back?" She started, as they walked from the private corridor (the Avengers couldn't share a lift with the public) to the main exit. He shook his head no.

"I intend to destroy all the samples excepting one. I've talked with Bruce, and he can find out a lot about both our conditions with the right sample. I trust him, but I don't trust Shield. To say their judgment has been lax previously is a bit of an understatement." Steve answered. She nodded in understanding, but didn't say anything else. She didn't want them to be overheard by any curious ears.

"So, husband," Darcy began jokingly, "lead the way." Steve grabbed her hand again, and Darcy decided that while this mission was gonna be fuckass-scary, it also came with massive benefits. Massive, 6'0", bulging muscled and dead sexy benefits. She gripped his hand right back, and they started heading for the Starbucks. She wondered if she could convince Steve to let her get a coffee while they waited for their ride. Y'know, for the sake of blending in.


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy hated travelling; she was a nervous flyer, she had trouble focusing on her books, and she lacked any kind of attention span when she was nervous. When she was nervous, she slept. Sleeping prevented her from doing or saying anything stupid in front of Steve and enduring any awkward silences, so it was the perfect defense mechanism.

Steve had been sitting ramrod straight from the moment they boarded the plane, face a mask of seriousness and repressed nerves as he studied the layout of the facility and read his new employee handbook. It was a basic handbook, generic in nature with no implications that the facility was anything other than a run of the mill research facility. Steve still studied it like it held the secrets to getting Bucky back. She said nothing though, because maybe it did. She rested a calming hand on Steve's forearm for a moment, patting him once. She smiled at him gently, before withdrawing her hand and getting comfortable for the long flight. She reclined the seat as much as she could, settling in and attempting not to be overly aware of Steve's presence beside her. 

Steve's disposition had changed once they left the tower. He was still friendly, but he seemed more focused on their mission, and less open to her flirting. He accepted her comfort with a kind smile still, but it was lacking the same degree of heat his gaze had held before. Darcy had kept her distance since the start of the trip, wondering if she had said or done anything wrong, but Steve mostly just seemed nervous about the mission. All the same, Darcy felt the change. She hoped it wasn't permanent. She had really been enjoying their time together. Pulling her sleep mask on (who could sleep on a plane without one?), she slowly drifted off to sleep, the occasional page turn of Steve's handbook accompanying the hum of the plane.

She awoke to Steve gently shaking her shoulder, telling her softly that they were about to arrive. She took the time to freshen up in the bathroom, touching up her lipstick and fixing her hair. She also took the time to give herself a pep talk. As much as she trusted and admired Steve, this was a big, dangerous risk she was taking. She wasn't regretful so much as fearful for their safety and afraid of letting Steve down. It wasn't long before the plane started descending, so she quickly made her way back to her seat and buckled in. When the plane touched down on the tarmac, bouncing somewhat roughly, she took a deep, composing breath. From the moment they left the plane, they had to appear to be Hydra. They also had to appear to be very much in love. She twirled the expensive yet fake wedding ring on her finger, watching the light sparkle colourfully through the gems.

"Here goes nothing, hey?" Darcy said nervously, wanting desperately to pick at a loose thread in the hem of her shirt. She resisted; Hydra loyalists didn't get nervous. They were fanatical, crazy, sure, but they didn't get nervous. She was already dressed in her new 'uniform' - a fitted pencil skirt and a deep purple blouse. She looked positively professional, and it didn't look that different than her normal work clothes, but she didn't feel like herself. She supposed that was the point. She looked to Steve, who had his game face on. Darcy felt a shock of arousal as she studied him, and decided maybe the couple part of their act wouldn't be so hard. She could have fun with that, and maybe bring back some of the Steve she was accustomed to.

"We'll be okay as long as we stick to the plan." He assured her. She nodded back, hoping she looked more confident than she felt. He was projecting an image of confidence, but she suspected he was just as nervous under the facade. His fingers were steady and nimble though, as he tied his tie deftly. He rolled down the sleeves of his button down, buttoning the cuffs before slipping his suit jacket on. It was clever, she thought, putting him in a suit - he didn't look as muscular or intimidating as he did in his usual skin-tight shirts. His shoulder to waist ratio was still to die for, though.

Before Darcy could say anything else, the plane door was open and they were on the move. She stood straighter, trying to project the fierce, confident air of Natasha as she walked. "Stand straight, eyes ahead, and think _murder_ " Natasha had told her once. She resisted the urge to repeat Nat's words like a mantra, and hoped she was doing this confidence-murder-walk right. She spotted a lone figure standing on the tarmac next to a town car; their ride to the Hydra facility. The man seemed normal enough, but that was the scary thing about Hydra - they usually did, yet they were capable of horrifying things. She felt a nervous twist in her gut. This was really happening. 

Steve moved one hand to the small of her back, as if he could sense her nerves. His thumb rubbed in gentle circles before squeezing her hip gently as he moved past her. He walked down the stairs first. When he reached the bottom, he turned to offer her his hand as she stepped off the last step. He really was ever the gentleman, she thought as she took his hand in hers. His warm, steady touch grounded her, and mercifully her feet never faltered as they crossed the tarmac. When they got close to the car, Steve nodded once at the man and he nodded back curtly, holding the door open for them. She locked eyes with Steve once they were settled in, and he took her hand. He was warm and steady, and she realised she was trembling slightly. Pushing down her fear, she began mentally cataloging all the items in the car that could be used as a weapon. 

Natasha's voice rang in her head once more. "The best antidote for fear is feeling in control. Don't let yourself be a victim, Darcy." 

That would be her new mantra, she thought. Be in control, don't become a victim. Stay alive. Save Bucky.


	9. Assimilating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally at the HYDRA facility, and it's simultaneously everything Darcy pictured, but not at all what she expected.

From the moment they entered the HYDRA facility it was all go. When they arrived at the facility, the driver had handed them off to a guard to be shown around. Steve had practically radiated tension on the drive, and he was now rigid from the effort it took to resist his natural instincts. His hardheaded side (Darcy thought of it as his inner Gryffindor) was telling him to go straight to Bucky. He was warring with his instincts and his logic. It was up to her to keep him grounded, it seemed. Nat warned her that he had a tendency to go secretive; that he had tried to play her when the whole DC thing went down, to avoid working as a team.  
  
Darcy would be damned if the extent of her help here was to pose as a trophy wife. Looking at Steve, she took stock of the squared shoulders, and clenched jaw. His teeth, she was sure, must be affected by the serum. Otherwise they would be powdery-dust by now, with the force he was clenching them. She just hoped his skull wasn't that thick. She wound her arm around his back, and placed her hand carefully on his hip. Hoping it appeared to be a casual caress to outsiders, she squeezed gently, before leaving it there to rest. Steve looked at her thankfully, relaxing into the embrace and slipping back into his persona. She could see the effort it was taking him to hold himself so loosely, and asked the guard how far away their room was.  


"We really appreciate the tour, but we were hoping we could get settled in now? It was a long flight and I'm in need of a shower." She said, and it had the desired effect; the guard looked her up and down, as if picturing her in said shower, before replying. Now, he was noticing her, and not Steve. Nat was right; some men could really be easily swayed by a pretty face.  


"If you follow that corridor," he gestured to the left, "your rooms are right next to the elevator that will take you down to the labs. Apartment 207." He handed her a card that looked like a hotel key. He handed Steve an identical card too. Darcy unwound her arm from Steve to accept the card, tucking it into her bra. As expected, the guard's eyes followed her key card. It worked so well it was almost funny. She really had to suppress a laugh when she noticed Steve looking too; it seemed super soldiers weren't even immune to her wiles.  


"Thanks!" She said cheerfully to the guard, adjusting her top to look more decent again.  


"My pleasure. Let me know if you need anything else, 'darlin." He said with a lascivious wink, one that made Darcy feel dirty, and had obviously riled Steve up if his expression was anything to go by.  
  
  
This guard had to be at least 15 years her senior, and reminded her of Rumlow, with his sleazy smile. Still, she smiled back and turned to leave, hoping Steve would follow. His annoyance was barely repressed at this point, and she didn't want him to have any reason to snap right now. They were barely inside the facility and he was already having self-control issues. Once he caught up with her, long strides slowing to accommodate her shorter legs, she grabbed his hand. They were at their door before long, and Steve unlocked it hastily. They had been over the protocol for what to do on arrival; they were to activate a jammer to trick the bugs that would surely be in their room. It would broadcast normal household sounds back to the receivers, maintaining their actual privacy by using smart recordings.  


Once the small device was activated, Darcy spoke. "Are you okay?"  
  
"That guy was sleazy. He was looking at you the whole time. He knew that you're my wife! I mean..at least he thinks you are!" He ranted, "I don't want guys looking at you like that. I can't keep you safe while we're apart."  
  
"Steve, I live in New York City. I can handle over enthusiastic guys. I don't like it, but it might give us an advantage. That guy was too distracted to do his job properly. That's what we need! It might help us get Bucky out. If I can be a distraction, I'll happily do it. Guys like that make an easy, stupid target." Darcy made a good point, and from the look on Steve's face, he knew it.  
  
"I still don't like it." He said vehemently. "I'm going to teach you a couple of things in case anybody gets too eager."  
  
  
"Okay," Darcy agreed, "if you think it's best. But Nat's taught me some stuff too."  
  
"Nat is all careful calculation, and she's great at it. But you can fight dirty, too. I'm gonna show you how to fight like Peggy used to. You'll resort to base instinct if you're threatened, and Peg's way was easier." Steve rebutted. Darcy conceded. She'd heard of the legend that was Peggy Carter, and she'd take any pointers that she could.  
  
And so the rest of their afternoon was spent learning how to throw punches, and fight when you didn't have time or room for technique. Darcy finally begged off of training around dinner time, she felt sweaty and disgusting and starving. She resolved next time to at least change clothes before a sparring session, fighting in a skirt was no easy feat, not to mention the difficulty of containing the ladies. She took a long sip of her water, feeling about as red as Tony's armour, before speaking.  
  
"This is so unfair, Steve. I look like I'm dying and you don't even have a hair out of place." This elicited a chuckle from Steve.  
  
"You look just fine to me Darcy." He reassured, throwing her a towel from the linen cupboard so she could wipe off. "So, dinner? I'm imagining that kitchen didn't come fully stocked, and I could eat a house."

Darcy toweled her face and followed Steve to the kitchen. He was reading a note that must have been left on the counter.

"Says here that they've provided the basics, we can order the rest of the groceries on their staff website. We'll also be getting a company car assigned to us in the morning. It comes with a driver." Steve explained, passing the paper to Darcy.

"That would feel a lot fancier if it didn't feel like a means of monitoring our every move." Darcy said worriedly, and Steve agreed. They were going to have to be extremely careful and calculated, this place had higher security than they'd anticipated. Hopefully with time they would earn a bit of trust, and see their reins loosened.

"You're exactly right, we're going to have to be a lot cleverer." Steve affirmed, before searching the kitchen for dinner ingredients. They really had only provided the basics, but living through the depression and the war meant Steve was accustomed to making a lot out of very little. It wasn't the best meal they'd had, but it sufficed.

 

They ended up making lists over dinner; things they could order in their shopping that seemed innocuous, places they could be driven in their company car that were public enough - basic enough to avoid scrutiny. They couldn't contact SHIELD while they were inside the facility, and now it seemed they would be monitored outside it, too.


	10. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets her new boss. Steve gets possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thanks to my beta redmolly74. You can find me on Tumblr - jord-el

The next morning, Darcy woke bright and early, still feeling exhausted. After their sparring last night, she and Steve had eaten dinner and discussed sleeping arrangements. There was only one bedroom in their apartment as it was assigned to married couples or singles only. Suspicion would be raised if they weren't sleeping in the same bed and they were caught out, so that meant they had to share the king sized bed in the bedroom. 

It wasn't a chore sharing a bed with Steve, not by a long stretch. But it also meant experiencing that self-conscious feeling you always get when you're not used to sharing a bed with someone. Darcy was hyper-aware of every breath she took, every movement and adjustment she made. It didn't help that their mattress was firm. She needed a marshmallowy pillow top mattress to be truly comfortable. Steve didn't seem to have trouble falling asleep, however. She guessed that he'd learned to take every sleep opportunity during the war. It made sense. 

She stumbled to the bathroom with bleary eyes, took care of business and twisted her hair into a top knot bun before having a quick shower. When she was dressed, she found Steve in the kitchen. He greeted her good morning and slid a coffee along the island counter. She snatched it up gratefully.

"You are my favourite fake husband." She groaned dramatically, grinning as she lifted the mug and took a sip. "You remembered how I take my coffee?"

"Eidetic memory." He shrugged, smiling back at her. "And I'm your only fake husband."

"Don't sass me, Rogers. That's beside the point. Don't make me fake-divorce you." She mock-threatened, nursing her coffee and inhaling the bitter aroma. “Mmm, you do make a mean coffee. Maybe I'll keep you.”

Steve snorted. “I'm flattered.” 

She sat next to him at the counter and took a piece of fruit from the fruit bowl, only to find that it was purely decorative. "We really need more food here." She lamented, standing up with the intention of looking through the pantry. Coming up empty, she turned her attention to the wooden box on the bench, full of complimentary coffees and teas. She found an individually wrapped cookie, and tore it open to dunk in her coffee. Steve wrinkled his nose at her breakfast as though it was offensive to him. 

"That's not a very balanced breakfast. I was actually about to go and check out the staff cafeteria, I thought you might want to come?" He offered, standing to rinse his mug. She swallowed her mouthful of cookie hastily to answer.

"Absolutely! I need real food. Just gimme five to make myself presentable." She quickly downed her coffee, placing the mug in the sink before disappearing to their bathroom. 

Darcy quickly did her makeup and hair, and smoothed her pencil skirt and blouse. She put her coloured contact lenses in, too. She hated contacts, opting to wear glasses over the uncomfortable, itchy feel they gave her. They usually made things blurrier than her glasses, too. There must be something to be said for expensive contact lenses, though, because these fit her eyes perfectly. Looking at her reflection, she took in her new appearance. It was important, Nat had said, to get used to her disguise so she didn't spot herself in a window reflection and give herself away with a double take. Lesson 101 of infiltrating: don't tip the enemy off to the fact that you're disguised. She adjusted her jewelry, making sure all her defenses were in place.

"Okay, I'm ready. I can do this. Fuck, I hope the Winter Soldier is friendlier to me than he was to Steve." She reassured herself, making sure she looked decent before she stepped out of the bathroom. She and Steve left their apartment together, and ran straight into the guard from yesterday, who was apparently waiting for them. To Darcy's surprise, it was Steve who took her hand this time, his stance protective. 

"Good morning." She greeted not-Rumlow. He nodded wordlessly, before gesturing to the elevator. 

"Boss is waiting for you." He pressed the 'down' button on the elevator, and it was clear that Darcy didn't have much choice in the matter. Steve opened his mouth as if to protest, but Darcy cut him off.

"Okay," she agreed amiably, "I'll see you at lunch, honey." She told Steve, squeezing his hand before letting go, meaningfully adjusting her bracelet with her other hand to remind Steve she had her defenses. He pulled her back for a quick kiss, and she had to use all the skills she'd picked up in high school drama to act like this was a perfectly normal occurrence. His lips lingered on hers for what felt simultaneously like aeons and not long enough. She pulled back reluctantly, and the look on his face was one of pure one-upmanship. 

"Ok, have a good day darling." He replied, reluctantly watching her step into the elevator with the guard. Darcy smiled at him, her face not betraying her nerves as the elevator doors closed and she started descending. She'd have to plot her revenge against Steve later, damn him for surprising her like that. Their next kiss would be on her terms, and she'd be damn sure to leave him wanting.

She was straight into the deep end already, and she hadn't even managed a proper breakfast. Damn. She didn't have time to dwell though, the elevator ride was short, and before she knew it she was stepping out into the lab, ready to meet her new boss. She turned on her 'murder' walk as she exited the elevator, walking into the room with faux-confidence. Her guard stayed in the elevator, and the doors closed behind her. The lab was empty, save for two men. 

"You must be my new assistant." The two men turned around. The one that had spoken was Dr Christian Kossler, the research scientist who had SHIELD so concerned. He smiled at her, which threw her off momentarily. She was expecting an outright bastard. She supposed first impressions weren't everything, though. She'd never heard of a nice Hydra agent, after all. 

She turned to look at the other man, expecting him to introduce himself. She had to suppress a start; he had a face she'd know anywhere. He was the Winter Soldier. Bucky Barnes. She was surprised how quickly she recovered from this knowledge, and hoped her surprise hadn't shown too much. She doubted it had slipped past Bucky's attention though, he was giving her a strange look.

"Yes, I'm your new assistant. Good morning, Sir. I'm Delilah Lawson." Darcy moved forward to shake her new boss's hand. His eyes briefly flitted to her staff identification badge, pinned to her chest. She stood confidently, smile plastered to her face. He finally resumed eye contact with her. He had an intense gaze, and she held it firmly. Eye contact was “important, Darcy. You must learn to be comfortable with it, and people will trust you.” Natasha's voice rang in her head again. She was like Darcy's personal Jiminy Cricket.

"Pleased to meet you, Delilah. I'm Dr. Kossler, but I'm sure you knew that already. This is the Asset.” He gestured to Bucky, who was standing stock still, eyes front. His jaw clenched slightly, before he schooled his features again.  
“The Asset will get you started on your work for today, I have some work that must not be interrupted. You will stay with the Asset today. You may like to arrange to have your lunch delivered here. The Asset does not do well in crowds."

Before Darcy could formulate a reply beyond a nod, Dr Kossler had swept out of the room, and she was left with the blank stare of the Winter Soldier. This was more than she had anticipated for her first day of work. She had been naïve, apparently, to think that she would get a chance to ease into this secret spy gig. She looked to Bucky only to find he was looking straight at her already.

 

"You know me." He uttered softly, a statement, not a question. "But I don't know you?" He seemed uncertain, and she shook her head no. “Who are you?”

“I'm Delilah Lawson. Dr Kossler's new assistant.” She feigned confusion, but it didn't take much to see that he wasn't buying it.

“Try again.” He demanded.

"Uh." Darcy deliberated, looking from him to the exit, knowing that if this went the wrong way he was much, much faster than her. "Fuck. I don't know how to say this."

"It's really in your best interests to just say it, sweetheart." He raised a brow at her threateningly.

'Sweetheart?' She thought. She hated sarcastic pet names. He was trying to intimidate her. She knew exactly what he was doing, and she wasn't going to fall for it if she could help it.

"Okay, yes, I know you. But we've never met." Darcy placated. It didn't seem to work, judging by Bucky's expression. She was fucking this up spectacularly. Ok, she'd take a new approach. She picked at her thumb nail nervously as her brain worked overtime. 

"I think you'd better explain yourself." He demanded, taking long strides towards her. She looked from him to the door that Dr Kossler had disappeared through. He followed her gaze.

"Is it safe to speak in here?" She asked, eyeing the elevator doors. She was trying to buy some time, but knew an escape attempt was futile. How was she going to handle this? She and Steve hadn't counted on Bucky being much more than a very dangerous, very blank slate.

"This room is free of bugs. Boss likes his privacy. Now speak!" His blue eyes were turning a cold grey with agitation. Darcy held her hands up in front of her placatingly, palms open and facing him.

"Okay, Jesus! I'm here to help you." Darcy assured, standing her ground despite her fear. Running would get her nowhere, and he wouldn't trust her if she tried to flee.

"What kind of help? Who sent you?" He asked, slowing his strides.

"I'm here because of Steve. Steve Rogers." She answered carefully. "Do you remember him?" 

Bucky shrugged. "I know of him. I know what he's supposed to be to me.” He turned, pacing to the other side of the room. “My memories are broken. He was my friend...I knew him." He said softly, with a small amount of distress. He turned back around to face her, eyes glazed over with the effort to remember and she wanted nothing more than to hug the man who was threatening her moments ago. 

"If you remember that, if you remember him...then why are you still here?" She asked. "He wants to help you."

"I have a mission."


End file.
